Aumvor the Undying
Summary Aumvor the Undying is an ancient and powerful lich, born from the fall of the Netherese civilization. Following the destruction of his culture and home, the lich took to study on immortality, death, and the end of all life, attempting to use this knowledge to overcome restrictions put on magic placed by the goddess Mystra. It is his ultimate goal to rebuild Netherese society and create an arcane empire, run by himself and others of true Netherese blood, to conquer all and restore the glory of his former culture. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B, possibly much higher Name: Aumvor the Undying Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds, likely thousands of years old Classification: Netherese Archmage, Lich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 7, and 8), Resurrection, Life Manipulation (Can feed on the life force of others), Necromancy, Magic, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Preparation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Controls an army of undead, forcing them to serve him), Corruption (Type 1), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Body Puppetry, Soul Manipulation (Can separate a target's soul from their body and kill it instantly, possessing or controlling the bodily actions of the remaining husk), Invisibility vs Scrying (His 206 phylacterys have been proofed against all forms of divination and clairvoyance), Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Aura, Fire Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Power Modification, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Reduction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; as an Undead he does not require any typical means of sustenance, and instead relies on necrotic energy), Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magic Detection, Text Manipulation, Telekinesis, Fatigue Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Dream Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Invisibility, Morality Manipulation vs Good Creatures, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Self-Perception Manipulation, Intangibility vs Metal, Pain Manipulation via Flensing, Danmaku, Time Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation, Information Analysis, many others (Maintains knowledge of all known spells, though rarely makes use of them), Magic Resistance Negation, Damage Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with purely abstract, conceptual, intangible, and non-corporeal beings), Extreme Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting/Body Control, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Energy Manipulation, and Life Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Should be far superior to basic epic level encounters such as Father Llymic, who was capable of freezing the whole world), possibly far higher (Maintains access to Epic Level spells of the eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth levels; spells of the thirteenth level were shown to be able to temporarily wrest control of a Greater Deity from the deity themselves, though the one time this occurred was to disastrous effect) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can push about 454 kg), far higher with magic Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Country Class, possibly much higher Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Country level, possibly far higher (Can withstand attacks from beings on his own level) Stamina: Infinite, undead require no rest and are physically incapable of tiring Range: Hundreds to thousands of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Amulet of the Planes, Black Robe of the Archmagi, Crystal Ball with True Sight, Darkskull, Headband of Intellect, Ring of Spell-Battle, Deep Red Ioun Stone, Ring of Wizardry, Rod of the Epic Spellcaster, Staff of Skulls, 30,000 gp worth of potions, wands, and rings, phylactery (see Note 1) Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius (Maintains an intelligence statistic of 31, which is superior to the Elder Brain's 21; Elder Brains maintain all knowledge in their society, which is capable of developing hugely advanced space flight machines and other amazing Spelljammer tech) Weaknesses: None notable Note 1: Unlike most Liches, Aumvor has developed the capacity to split his soul more than the original phylactery requires; making use of a spell known as Aumvor's Fragmented Phylactery, he has been able to create no less than 208 phylacteries, all of which must be destroyed in order to effectively kill him. These items are scattered across Faerun and are rendered resistant to all divination spells to the point that even gods cannot discern their location. They take the shape of 208 bones of his former apprentice. Note 2: Aumvor is stated to have access to all spells standard in the Player's Handbook, as well as many others that are not elaborated on; as such, they have been ignored for the purposes of this profile. It is understood that he potentially has these abilities, but without further elaboration they cannot be added. Notable Attacks/Techniques: [https://imgur.com/a/uNC5Rep All abilities, spells, skills, feats, and seeds described here, taken directly from the Champions of Ruin writeup of Aumvor] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Text Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Disease Users Category:Morality Users Category:Pain Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Information Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons